sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Duke
Concept & Development This is the part of Duke's character that comes from Naruto; and just like a jinchuriki, he gains the powers and abilities of his inner beast when transforming into it. Summary Duke adopts this form during battle when his medallion is removed. This partial transformation magnifies his overall power by 100 times; along with changing his physiology and personality, he gains new powers and abilities to replace his normal ones. Keep in mind this is merely the first stage of his transformation, and if he and his inner beast actually got along they'd be much stronger. Personality Duke's personality basically takes a quick 180, the goofy and energetic hedgehog becomes a stern, distant warrior of darkness; though his original personality comes out from time to time, it is quickly overshadowed. This is especially apparent in battle, becoming more bloodlusted in the heat of battle as his mind can't handle the sudden surge of negative chaos energy. Powers and Abilities Demonic Empowerment When he transforms his strength, speed, and senses get a massive boost; he can see souls, see through illusions and while he's in this form he has access to all of the powers and abilities of his inner demon. If only to a lesser extent considering it is a partial transformation. He has an enhanced healing factor, making him nigh-immortal, control over negative chaos energy, the ability to possess a target and consume souls, and the power to manipulate lunar aspects and darkness. Duke can also use magic in this form. His body is covered in "lunar scales", making him resistant to solar attacks; he is also immune to magic and psychic based assaults. He also has the ability to manipulate hellfire. Lunakinesis Duke in this form can absorb, expel, and manipulate lunar energy; as well as manipulate other aspects of the moon. This allows him to project energy attacks and barriers, and construct weapons out of lunar substances. His Moon Shield for instance deflects and reflects energy attacks, much like the moon rebounds sunlight. Much like other demons, he gets a boost from the moon. Nocturnal Empowerment At night, Duke becomes 10 times stronger; this boost is taken even further depending on the lunar stage: * Crescent: 25 times(250 times at night) * Half: 50 times(500 times at night) * Gibbous: 75 times(750 times at night) * Full: 100 times(1000 times at night) He can absorb as much lunar energy as he wants/needs and the rate at which he absorbs, automatically or manually, is dependent on his position in relation to the moon. Umbrakinesis His demon form also has the ability to manipulate darkness. He can travel through shadow with Shadow Meld, enter into a universe of darkness with Shadow Field, and forge weapons out of darkness like his Kageryu. This weapon also fires darkness as projectiles, such is the case with its ultimate attack, Ravine Wave; his claws are also made of darkness and can cut through any physical material like melted butter. Chaos Energy Manipulation Demons are beings composed of negative chaos energy, allowing them to use a variety of chaos powers with dark attributes to them. He can now use darker versions of his normal chaos powers, Duke also has Dark Impulse which can vaporize a vast area with a massive energy ball; Dark Storm which can pummel targets with a volley of homing energy projectiles; Nightmare Blast is a energy wave that causes targets to experience horrific illusions when hit; Dark Surge strikes foes with demonic lightning; Terror Prison has the same effect as Nightmare Blast, but instead of an attack it's a cage made of energy. Trivia * Despite a more apparent release of power, as opposed to Durak and his eye patch, the multiplier is much weaker since Duke and his demon are usually at odds whereas Durak and Apocalypse have a more mutual relationship allowing them to draw out more power. Gallery Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Spiritual Characters